silvermoonfandomcom-20200214-history
The neo-sailor scouts
04:55, 29 September 2008 (UTC) in the future of mankind lived a girl who became a neo- senshi named Neo-SailorMoon she and her twin sister and her best friends they are Vulcan teenagers with pointed ears and pale sallow skin and slanted eyebrows and green blood they were created to be the next generation of sailor senshi Dawn Daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity fell in love with a tall dark and handsome young man named Luke he was a son of a Duke from Earth he was charmed her by giving her flowers she was in love with him her best friends spied on the young couple her father King Darien knighted him as his warrior for his world Earth as Neo-Tuxedo Mask he was dressed in his tux he told her father about dating her he too was a Vulcan with the same thing he was over 18 earth years old he needed a consort and his bride he and Dawn were betrothed during their childhood her father was pleased with thir upcoming interwedding then it was time for Dawn be crowned as their new queen and her mother the Queen was crying she was in tears her daughters will leave the house after the interwedding she took off her crown then she crowned her daughter as Neo-Queen Serenity Tsuki-Yomi the 3rd her mother was in poor health she was their new ruler of the Moon wearing her finest robes of office as their Queen she was bonded to Luke now their new King he wore his father-in-law's king's robes as time went by she bore him a heir a small sweet little girl with blazing red hair and sparkling blue eyes she was born from a huge egg the maids were in shock she visited her parents she brought a child to her Serena now 59 years old began to cough she was very sick the doctor told him a flu that hit only Lunarian women the child sensed her she had ESP by aura only the doctor was in shock their little girl had telepathic powers she had reached into his mind and told him what is wrong with them he told her old age had set in as time went by her parents died from a flu Dawn was in mourning she was crying in human tears Luke heard her weep he bathed and told her it was done the Queen threw into her mother's duty of a ruler she hired a forest green-hair woman with red eyes and bronzed skin she was a Neo-Senshi of Pluto she brought her best friends then war broke out a dark evil shadow loomed over the palace it gave out a blow of it's power Dawn rushed to get her mother's brooch it changed to a brooch of her own someting went very wrong it blew her and her consort and their little one and their court with holes in their chests blood ran out they were dead in their arms so their consorts and their little ones of their own the souls of her mother and father and her friends and the Gods sent them to the 24th Century to be reborn now reborn to a Vulcan family of their own the neo-senshi met again with consorts and kids their own they were immortal and ageless they were ready to fight a foe THE TIME IS NOW this rpg take place during the years 2008 and 2380 we need people to sign on as the main cast the outfits are a mix of Neo and Cosmic as their powers grow as them.